


Everlasting

by oyashiro (meakashi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Be Careful What You Wish For, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meakashi/pseuds/oyashiro
Summary: She who knew everything - and grew to regret it.A brief study on the pleasures of the unknown.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just word vomit ngl

Wendell has always been a slow learner. She needed multiple explanations to comprehend material, and she was easily overwhelmed with too much information, unable to retain it. Her grades fell gently below average, the girl having a plethora of Cs and Ds. She’s always admired the children on the honor roll, the children who participated in activities, those who the teachers and students aspired to be.

She lacked a lot - knowledge, talent, friends. She felt unworthy of those around her, they were all good at something, but she was a quitter. She couldn’t bring herself to try new things either - it was both a fear of failure and the unknown.

Oh, how she longed to be something. To be someone. In the end, everyone was reduced to a mere story, and hers was excruciatingly boring.

One day - her life would be changed forever. None of it felt real - the offer came out of nowhere, a one in a lifetime chance to change her life forever. She had a chance to be something, to be somebody. So she wished to know everything.

At first, it was so overwhelming, nothing made sense. She couldn’t remember where she was, who she was, what was happening - the threads of reality being pulled apart at the seams, lost in such a vast and great knowledge far beyond the human capacity the know.

She had no questions left. It was exhilarating. She understood how the wish worked, she knew her power would never go away. She saw the past, present, and all the possible outcomes of the future. She knew everything about everyone. She had no room left for imagination or wonder.

Not even minutes later, she felt an immense boredom, loneliness, and despair. The wish brought a curse upon her. She realized who she could’ve been - she could’ve tried harder and realistically achieved a lot - that was a future she saw clearly. It was impossible now.

There was no one else like her. She knew when she’d die, she knew when everyone would die, the meaning of life became clear to her - there was none. What everyone had been searching for was nonexistent. 

There was nothing. She knew everything, overloaded with information. Everything had become clear. She couldn’t feel emotion because she had an extensive comprehension of emotions and how they worked, making feeling such things seem surreal. She knew everyone’s true intentions, and grew to despise the world in a way she couldn’t help.

Her wonder was gone. She’s lost everything, and she could never go back.

**Author's Note:**

> I compressed my existential angst into 423 words that’s pretty sexy


End file.
